En Busca del Amor
by RICHIE PECOSA
Summary: Candy y Terry están en busca del amor verdadero. Junto a sus inseparables amigos y hermanos van en busca de su alma gemela y no tardan en encontrarla. Su amor irá madurando con el tiempo y juntos vencerán los obstáculos que les impidan ser felices en una historia alterna y en nuestro tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**En busca del amor verdadero**

**Capítulo 1**

Candy se levantó muy entusiasta, ya que hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo escolar en la prestigiosa Institución colegio Santa Martha. Está muy alegre por que ya le falta un año para graduarse de Bachiller, y así continuar un ciclo más, es decir entrar a la universidad. — Hoy es un gran día, voy a llamar a Karen a ver si ya se levantó. — Toma el auricular y marca el número de la casa de los Grandchester. Ahí siempre se dilatan para contestar. — ¡Uf! Bueno, mejor me baño y luego le vuelvo a marcar. — Candy se dirige al baño, procede a limpiarse, bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, etc. En lo que sale del baño procede a vestirse con unos jeans color negro, una blusa de tiros roja, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y botas de tacón del mismo color, se colocó polvo compacto y un poco de brillo labial, se recogió una cola alta en el cabello. Bajó a desayunar

. — ¡Milagro, milagro, milagro! Candy se ha caído de la cama— Grita Albert riendo.

—Muy chistoso, me levante temprano porque estoy emocionada con el nuevo inicio de clases. — Respondió y luego se dirigió a sus padres. —Bendición papá, mamá, hola a todos mis hermanos. — Natalia y Carla ya están listas para su inicio de clases. Son las hermanas de Candy y ya están en la universidad.

—Sí, yo me siento súper preparada para comenzar este nuevo ciclo en mi vida, voy a esforzarme mucho para llegar a hacer una gran pediatra.— Dice Carla con entusiasmo.

—Yo tengo sueño, flojera, ah y un fastidio, yo no quiero ir para la universidad hoy, me siento sin ánimos de nada. — Se queja Nathalia.

— Y cómo No te vas a sentir así, si te trasnochaste viendo pelis y chateando. Naty, te lo he dicho, debes esforzarte más por tus estudios, una cara bonita no lo es todo.

— Candy tiene razón Nata, pero no lo vamos a seguir hablando ahorita en el desayuno, aprovecho para contarles querida familia, que hoy voy a ir a realizar las pruebas en el club de Futbol, deséenme suerte. — Anuncia Tom con emoción. Algarabía total por parte de toda la familia, deseándole suerte a Tom.

—Suerte hijo, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras. — Le dice su padre palmeándole el hombro.

—Gracias, bueno me voy porque tengo que pasar por la Facultad buscando unas carta de postulaciones que debo llevar al club de futbol, Natalia y Carla, si quieren las llevo.— Lo dijo con tanta autoridad, que las hermanas se pararon en seguida por sus cosas. Salen rumbo a la universidad con Tom.

— ¿Y a mi quien me va a llevar a la prepa? Ni modo tendré que caminar. — Se queja Candy haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Qué dramática! yo te llevo princesita, pero tenemos que irnos ya porque tenemos que pasar buscando a Kuki y A Karen. — Se ofrece el adorable Albert.

— ¡Qué fino!— Esa Karen la llame esta mañana y no me contesto, con razón se estaba poniendo súper guapa, jeje, se nota que se desvive por mi hermano.

—Tierra llamando a Candy. — Albert le grita al oído y la zarandea. —Vámonos que se hace tarde.

—Uf! jejejeje, me puse a pensar, vámonos. — Se dirige a sus padres. —Ya nos vamos, bendición. —Dios los bendiga, pórtense bien.

—Candy, avísale a Eleonor que hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde, que tengo que ir a realizar unas diligencias del mismo colegio. Que llego como a las 10am. — Dice Katherine. —Ok mami yo le digo.

Saliendo junto con Albert y montándose en la Gran Blazer de Albert, melosa hacia Albert:

—Hermanito a ti te gusta Karen ¿verdad?— Albert se pone rojo como un tomate.

—Princesa, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? Tienes una imaginación Impresionante, vaya si eres buena para andar viendo sucesos donde no los hay, Karen es una excelente amiga solo eso, ¿te quedo claro pecosita?

— Si tú lo dices...

—Llegamos a casa de Karen tu excelente amiga, ¿quién la va a llamar tú o yo?— Pregunta Candy riéndose.

—Anda tu y así le das el mensaje a Eleanor que le mando mama, si anda tu tengo flojera de bajarme del carro.

—Está bien. — Se baja del auto y va rumbo a la puerta de la casa y toca.

—Karen, vámonos se nos hace tarde. — Mientras en el auto de Albert, este ponía un cd romántico de sin banderas, Terry que venía saliendo cuando Albert y Candy discutían quien se bajaba a buscar a Karen, aprovecho y se escondió en un arbusto para asustar luego a su amigo Albert, lentamente abrió la puerta se monto y fingiendo voz de mujer le hablo a su amigo.

—Hola cariñito, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿a dónde me llevas guapo? —

—Hola Terry, deberías ya cambiar tu bromita, ya me la sé de memoria, ¿cómo has estado? tenemos días sin hablar.

—Bien Albert, que te puedo decir, me gusta echarte broma, voy a tener que practicar la voz de Karen a ver si te logro embromar, jejejeje.

—Hoy es el día de agarren a Albert de sopa con Karen o es conspiración, Dios dame paciencia.

— ¡Que humor! Yo solo decía, cuéntame ¿quien más amaneció embromándote con mi encantadora prima hermana?

— ¿Quien más va a ser? La entrometida de mi dulce princesa.

— ¿Candy?—Pregunta Terry fingiendo sorpresa.

— Si ella es la discreción en su máxima expresión. — Los dos amigos comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Ay Karen apúrate! se nos va hacer tarde, no quiero perderme los pormenores del primer día. — Dice Candy desesperada mientras Karen va saliendo junto a su a su hermano Kuki.

—Ay hola, Candy que exagerada eres, vamos ya estamos listos, tío nos vamos.

—Ah lo olvidaba, ¿y tu tía? Mi mama le mando un mensaje, jejejeje, y ya se me olvidaba.

— ¡Qué raro! No te preocupes se lo darás en el colegio, se fue muy temprano con Charlie y las gemelas, yo me quede por Karen para acompañarla creyendo que se iba sola. — Dice Kuki.

—Jajajajaja primero me voy yo sola antes que Albert deje de buscar a Karen— Se burla Candy mirando de reojo a Karen.

—Que cosas dices Candy, no tienes remedio, buscando fantasmas donde no los hay quédate tranquilita.

En ese momento llegan al carro, abren la puerta para montarse y encuentran a Terry Y Albert en amena charla.

—Terry ¿no te habías ido hace rato?—Pregunta Kuki sorprendido.

—Hola Candy, si, Kuki, Salí hace rato pero me puse a fumar y se paso el tiempo, cuando me dirigía al colegio, vi llegar a Albert y me devolví a hablar con mi buen amigo.

— Hola Terry, Albert ya arranca, no quiero llegar tarde, no quiero que me lo cuenten todo después, sin yo haberlo visto. — Albert y Terry al mismo tiempo: ¡fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!, riéndose.

— ¿De que se ríen si se puede saber?—pregunta Candy enojada. —Candy, ¿desde cuándo tan apuradita en llegar?— Dice Kuki con toda la intención.

—Es que hoy es el primer día de clases y no se nos puede pasar nada, tenemos que ver todos los acontecimientos por nuestra cuenta. — Sale Karen en su defensa.

—Así es muy bien lo ha explicado mi queridísima amigucha y compañera de clases.

—Terry, te doy la razón cuando estas dos señoritas se juntan, no hay quien las aguante.

—Te lo dije, yo siempre tengo la razón.

Karen y Candy bajan del auto muy alegres.

—Ya llegamos, vayamos a buscar a las chicas, chao Albert— dándole un beso y un abrazo.

—Chao princesa cuídate, contrólate no busques problemas. —Candy jala a Karen hacia adentro del colegio.

Dirigiéndose a Terry

—¿Qué vas Hacer a la tarde como a las 6pm?

—Nada creo, ¿Por qué a donde me vas a invitar?— Enarcando una ceja y riendo.

—A la casa para hablar un rato.

— Ok, nos vemos a las seis.

—Hecho.

Por el pasillo iban Candy y Karen muy apresuradas, que sin darse cuenta chocaron con el grupo de las insoportables, es decir, con Elisa Leegan, Susana Marlowe, Luisa y otras niñas sifrinas sin neuronas.

—Tontas no se dan cuenta por donde caminan, ridículas.

—Disculpa Elisa fue sin culpa, no es para tanto.

— Que no es para tanto y me hicieron tropezar y me doble el pie. — Se queja Susana.

—Pobre Susanita se doblo su piecito, no me hagas reír Susana a mi no me vas a venir con esas poses de niña buena, tú no te has tropezado ni mucho menos doblado el pie. — Arremete Candy

— ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?

—Simple con esos tacones que llevas te hubieras caído de un solo golpe si te hubiéramos tropezado. — Karen y Candy se pusieron a reír y continuaron su camino.

— ¡No las soporto! ¡Me las van a pagar!

En efecto Candy tenía razón, Susana llevaba unos tacones tipo aguja muy altos, con una falda larga hasta las rodilla y una blusa de tiros azul. Candy y Karen iban por el pasillo cuando vieron a sus amigas: Annie y Flamy Britter, Dorothy Brower Ardley.

—Karen allá están las chicas. — Saludándolas con la manos (levantándolas tipo porrista).

—Chicas yuju aquí, vengan.

—Candy ¿como estas?— Pregunta Patty llegando junto con las otras chicas.

Hola Karen,¿ como han estado? No nos veíamos desde el sábado.

—Ni me lo recuerden, miren que irse la luz a mitad de la peli, fue de terror.

— Hola, vieron a las sifris de Susana y compañía, andan mas ridículas que de costumbre.

—Flamy no te expreses así. — La reprende Annie.

—Pero si es la verdad, ya la vimos hace rato cuando llegamos que tropezamos con ellas y a la Susana le iba a dar un patatús, porque y que le hice doblar el pie, pero no me deje, la puse en su sitio diciéndole que en los sancos que lleva por zapatos difícil que se hubiera solo doblado, si la hubiera tropezado, tendría que haberse caído.

—Candy, no cambias, debes tener cuidado. —Dice Dorothy riendo.

— Aja, chicas pero están guapísimas. — Era cierto Iván vestidas de la siguiente forma; Annie con unos pantalones capri color azul, una blusa manga tres cuarto blanca y unos sandalias baja color negro, el cabello suelto. Flamy con una braga negra con una camisa color roja, zapatos deportivos negros, el cabello tejido con una trenza. Dorothy vestía un conjunto de falda y chaqueta color blanco con tacones blancos, Karen vestía una mini falda negra con una blusa color rosado con botas negras.

—Gracias, pero vayamos caminando a nuestros salones. — Dice Annie y se ponen en marcha.

—Candy, ¿no has visto a Archí hoy?

—No, no lo he visto ni a él ni a mis otros primos, prima jejejeje A —Candy que cosas dices, yo solo preguntaba. — Annie se pone rojita de vergüenza.

—Tranquila Annie Candy amaneció suspicaz hoy, metiéndose con nosotras.

¿Por decir la verdad? Hablando de los reyes de roma y ellos que se asoman.— Vienen acercándose al grupo los hermanos y primos: Archibald y Alistear, Anthony, llegan y saludan a las chicas.

—Hola chicas, hola Candy gatita.

— Hola Archi y a todos. ¡Uffff!, debo ir a la dirección a dar el recado de mi madre. — Dice Candy recordando de pronto y sale corriendo.

—Karen, guárdame un puesto.

—Ok. — Grita Karen de vuelta.

Empiezan a pasar a sus salones, las chicas estudian todas juntas, incluyendo a Archie y a Jimmy Cartright. Por su parte Anthony estudia en el mismo grupo de Terry, Susana, Luisa y Kate. Los hermanos Leegan van al mismo salón de Candy.

Llegando a la Dirección del Instituto, se oyen gritos.

—Que pasara, esa voz es la voz de Terry, ese mocoso siempre anda bravo, no entiendo cómo se lleva también con Albert. — Tocando la puerta...

—Adelante. — Anuncia Eleanor con un sonrisa.

—Hola Candy, ¿como estas?

—Buenos días con permiso, bien Prof. Y Usted como esta? Le mando a decir mi madre que va a llegar tarde hoy, disculpe pero creí a ver escuchado gritos cuando venia...

—Ok, si efectivamente eran Charlie y Terry discutiendo por un problema de juegos de beisbol, has visto tu' jajaja.

—Jajaja así se la pasan mis hermanos y mi papa.

En eso vienen saliendo de la otra oficina Charlie y Terry, hablando amenamente y jugándose entre ellos mismos.

— Hola pequeña, ¿cómo has estado? Creo que te voy a dar clases. —Hola Charlie, bien, te he dicho que no me digas pequeña.— Le guiña un ojo. — Que fino que me vas a dar clases, jejejeje, las chicas se van a alegrar mucho.

—Ojala que les agrade ya que voy a comenzar a dar clases aquí. T —Bueno ya que me han ignorado mejor me voy, chao.

—Chao Terry, trata de mejorar ese carácter así no vas a conseguir novia, jejejeje.

—Mira pecosa entrometida ¿a ti quien te dijo que yo ando buscando novia? Y si lo anduviera haciendo ese no es tu problema. —¿Como me llamaste mocoso insolente? ¿me has dicho pecosa? no te soporto eres un engreído y creído.

—Bueno, lamento decirte que eres bien pecosa, y bueno yo tampoco te soporto mucho entrometida enana.— Sale de la oficina y azota la puerta. Candy reponiéndose, como si nada.

—Bueno Charlie y Prof. Disculpen el espectáculo, me voy, sale y al salir su semblante cambia a uno triste. "porque me siento así, no entiendo debería estar acostumbrada, Terry y yo siempre nos hemos llevado como perros y gatos, pero nunca me había dolido y dado tanta tristeza, ah mejor no pienso en eso.

comienza a caminar rumbo al salón, para variar ya se había tardado mucho y no pudo entrar a su primera clase, por lo cual opto por ir a la parte trasera del colegio, donde hay una hermosa vegetación (una plaza con bancos y muchas flores) se iba a sentar en un banco, cuando alguien se movió.

— ¿Tú?— Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

Continuará...

Aja a ¿quién habrá encontrado Candy? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

De regreso es la misma historia pero corregida y realizada en conjunto con Wendy


	2. Chapter 2

En busca del amor

Autora: RICHIE PECOSA

Co-autora: Wendy Grandchester

Capítulo 2

—¿Tú?— Vuelve a preguntar Candy sorprendida.

—Sí. Yo. — Responde Terry con desgano y verdadero fastidio. —Pero no se preocupe, Alteza Real, ya me voy.— Intenta irse, pero Candy lo retiene por un brazo.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso conmigo? ¿Por qué?— Le reclama con cierto dolor, pero en realidad no sabe si quiere una respuesta. —Tranquilo, la que se va soy yo. Tú ya estabas aquí. — Desaparece dejándolo solo y confundido. Candy...

—Ay pequeña entremetida, no sé qué me pasa, pero cuando te veo me gusta hacerte rabiar. No sé qué me pasa, pero me da miedo averiguarlo. — Meneó la cabeza en negación. —Mejor dejo de pensar en ello y me voy a clases...— Se dijo y se dirige a su salón al llegar se encuentra en la puerta con la mamá de Candy, la Profesora: Katherine White de Ardley, quien está entrando al salón, ella será la facilitadora de Literatura. Terry pasa al salón y se sienta junto a su amiga Flamy, la saluda y se sienta. —Hola Flamy. ¿Cómo estás?— Sonríe con ironía y no espera a que Flamy conteste cuando ya está arremetiendo otra pregunta. — ¿Y eso que estas ya aquí y no andas con tus amiguitas las bulleras?

—Hola , llegue hace rato y respeta a mis amigas, te recuerdo que en ese grupo se encuentran nuestras hermanas, porque eso es Karen para ti una hermana más que una prima, y no creo que le vaya a dar gusto que su hermano le ande diciendo bullera. Terry se serena y continúa. —Pero si es la verdad, ¿por qué se va a molestar? dígame la capitana del grupo, la gritona mayo, la pecosa Candy

. —Flammy se ríe. — Ah no cambias, a veces eres insoportable, a mi no me engañas Terricito, a ti te gusta Candy, porque eso de estar pendiente de lo que hace y molestándola, a frecuencia, es solo porque te llama la atención

. — Terry se sonroja de rabo a cabo. —Bah, que cosas dices Flamy, yo babeando por la pecas, ahora si te estás volviendo loca.

— Flamy le iba a contestar a Terry pero en eso hablo la profesora Katherine.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos a este nuevo ciclo escolar, el más grandioso para ustedes ya que están a pocos meses de su graduación, me da un poco de nostalgia ya que ya no los veré por estos pasillos, pero sabré que estarán triunfando, yo voy a hacer este año su profesora de literatura, tratare en lo posible de hacerla lo más amena e interesante que se pueda. Ahora saquen sus cuadernos y comencemos la clase, copia en la pizarra la siguiente frase: "Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba / engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero." —A ver, ¿quién me dice algo sobre esa frase y a quien pertenece?

—La frase pertenece a William Shakespeare, y puedo aportar que se refiere al valor de la amistad verdadera, a que cuando descubres que tu mejor amigo siempre estará a tu lado apoyándote debes esforzarte por siempre preservar esa amistad. —Excelente Terry has captado la esencia del mensaje. Así continúo la clase durante una hora, fue muy amena y participativa, Katherine estaba emocionada con su grupo de clases, observo que hasta el grupo de Susana se intereso por la clase.

—Buenos muchachos y chicas nos vemos en la próxima clase recuerden traer el tema sobre la amistad— Sale del aula.

—Vámonos Flamy, vamos por tu hermana y por Karen para ir a comer, me muero de hambre.— Dice Terry y se dirige a la puerta.

—Ahí voy.— Y en lo que recogía sus cosas pasa por junto a Susana y la gusana tropieza a Flamy. —Torpe quítate del medio. —Idiota, ¿que te pasa? Le dice Flammy lanzándole una mirada asesina. —¿Que te pasa estúpida? debes quitarte del medio para yo pasar.— Flammy se lanza encima de ella. —Te voy a enseñar quien es la estúpida aquí

. — Terry la sujeta porque se lanza sobre la gusana como una fiera. —Déjala Flamy esta cosa no vale la pena. — La jala hacia al pasillo y se van. Susana quedo muy brava sobre todo porque quería llamar la atención de Terry y lo que logro fue hacer el ridículo. —Suéltame Terry debiste dejar que le diera su buen merecido a la idiota de Susana. —Y dejar que te llamaran la atención desde bien temprano pues no. — ¡Grrr! Odio cuanto te das todo ese alarde de hermano mayor y sobreprotector. Pero así te quiero. Tonto. —Yo también, a pesar de que no somos hermanos ni familia de verdad, yo a usted señorita la quiero como si de verdad fueras mi hermana.— Le agarra la nariz. Flamy: —Ay que lindo eres...— Lo abraza.

— ¡Ouch!— Terry se queja por el pellizco que le da Flammy de sorpresa. — Ya basta de sentimentalismos, vamos por las chicas. —Annie, chicas vámonos. Se sorprende un momento. — Y... ¿Candy? —Ni idea estamos preocupadas por ella, desde esta mañana que llego tarde a clases y no la dejaron pasar no la hemos visto, la he llamado y mandado mensajes al celular y nada que me ha respondido. — Expresa Annie preocupada. —Es verdad esta mañana andaba alegre y de repente cuando volvió de la dirección venia algo distraída, pero no pudimos hablar con ella porque el viejo loco de inglés no la dejo pasar.

—Karen ¿que manera de dirigirte al profesor es esa? Vámonos tengo hambre— Refunfuña Terry luego de reprenderla y entonces se fija en el grupo y ve que no está Candy. —¿Podemos irnos?

—Sí creo que si, Candy debe estar con su madre.— Dice Karen restándole importancia al asunto. Flamy:

—No lo creo la mama de Candy acaba de salir de nuestro salón, ¿verdad Terry?— Le pregunta Flammy y Terry solo asiente.

— ¿Pero donde se habrá metido?— Insiste Annie.

—Chicas tranquilas debe andar persiguiendo algún chisme. — Las chicas se pusieron a discutir con Terry y a defender a Candy, alegando que ella no era ninguna chismosa, en eso estaban cuando fueron interrumpidos por el hermano mayor de Terry Charlie.

— ¡Ey que bulleros se han vuelto! Karen, Candy te dejo esta nota. Chao nos vemos más tarde. — se sube a su moto y se va.

—Esa Candy, ya chicas vayámonos, Terry toma. —Le lanza las llaves a Terry. —Mi tío te dejo su carro para que nos lleves.

—Ese padre mío tan lindo mi viejo.—Dice sarcástico quitándole la alarma al auto. —Suban las invito a comer. Annie: —¡Yupi! vamos al Mapaches, quiero comer hamburguesa.— Dice Annie y de pronto recuerda...

—¿Karen que te dice Candy? —Que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se fue a su casa, que estará bien. — Recita la nota confusa, no se no me convence mucho. —Cuando lleguemos al Mapaches la llamo. Así continuaron su amino rumbo al Mapaches, cantando y hablando hasta que llegaron, se bajaron del auto y fueron directo al sitio asignado para ellos, como hijos de los propietarios.

En la casa de Candy: —No sé por qué esa simple pelea con el grosero de Terry me puso así, tan triste y me puse hasta a llorar, se me quitaron hasta las ganas de entrar a clases, pero me dolió tanto que me haya tratado así— Le decía con tristeza a su perrito Klin. — ¿Que me está pasando Klin? ¿Por qué tiene que importarme como me trate Terry?— Levantándose y viéndose al espejo... —¡Que ojeras! Llore, por lo menos, mi madre me creerá que de verdad me dolía la cabeza, y no seguirá pensando que era que no quería entrar a clases. No es que Candy sea embustera, es muy noble y sincera, pero algo desinteresada hacia sus clases, pero hace todo lo que está a su alcance para cumplir con sus compromisos académicos.

R.P.

Candy durante el resto de la semana escolar se la pasó un poco decaída, cosa poco habitual en ella. Disimulaba bastante en frente de sus padres. Pero su depresión ya se notaba y ella misma no comprendía la razón.

—Candy... ¿Se puede?— Pregunta su comprensiva madre, pero ya estaba adentro. —Sí, mamá. Sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible. — Sonrió con tristeza. —Pues espero que también estés disponible para quitarse esa pijama deprimente y recibir a tu visita. — Candy repara en su pijama de pantalón largo y playera de los CareBears. Por primera vez reparó en lo patética que se veía. — ¿Mi visita? —Sí, cariño. Es sábado. Sal de esta cueva. Karen te está esperando. Resignada y pensando que la compañía de su muy buena amiga le haría bien, Candy se dio un buen duchazo y se puso unos jeans cortos, una playera negra con la imagen de Liza Simpson en apariencia nerd con frenos y lentes y como permanecería en su habitación, se dejó unas coquetas pantuflas.

— ¡Candy! Pero... ¡Estás hecha un desastre! —Gracias por ser siempre tan sincera, Karen. —Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal, amiga. Es que de verdad te vez fatal y me gustaría encontrar justificación para esta depresión tan repentina.

—No lo sé, Karen. Fue de pronto... me siento como vacía y siento que me falta algo...— Los ojos de Candy se tornan aguados y en la cama, sentadas, Karen se acerca a ella un poquito más.

—¿No será más bien que extrañas a alguien?

—¿A quién voy andar extrañando, Karen?— Dice Candy rehuyendo de la mirada suspicaz de su amiga.

—A alguien que suele pasar su tiempo libre haciéndote rabiar y que prefieres discutir con él a no tener su atención de ningún modo. — Los ojos de Candy se abren de par en par al sentirse descubierta. Klin se acerca a ella olfateándolas y Candy lo acomoda en su regazo mientras sus lágrimas caen otra vez. —Es que... no existe en este planeta la forma en que él me vea como soy... creo que ni me ve...

—Candy... no llores. Yo no creo que a Terry le seas indiferente del todo...

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué se expresa tan mal de mí? ¿Por qué mi sola presencia lo molesta tanto?— Pregunta molesta, con dolor, desesperada.

—No se expresa tan mal. Es sólo que le gusta molestarte. Está pendiente de todo lo que haces, se conoce tus rutinas mejor que nosotras que somos tus amigas. Y además... todos estos días que has huido del grupo... entre indirectas, pregunta por ti. — Eso le dio a Candy cierta emoción, pero no le duró mucho.

— ¡Bah! Como seguro no tiene a otra pobre idiota a la cual molestar...

— ¡Ay Candy! Ustedes son tal para cual, pero no se dan cuenta, son los únicos que no lo ven.

—Yo ya no creo en eso, Karen. Lo mismo pensé de ya sabes quién y mira como terminó todo. Yo con el corazón roto y él con la imbécil de Eliza.

—Ya, Candy. Eso fue hace más de un año, no sigas perdida en eso. Ahora, debes ir en busca del amor verdadero...

—Y según tú Terry es mi amor verdadero... ¡Já!

—De hecho, sí... he visto como se miran cada uno cuando piensan que el otro no está pendiente. Candy se quedó pensativa un instante, analizando todo.

—De mi parte... admito que es así, pero... no puedo decir lo mismo de él. No hace otra cosa que molestarme, reírse a mi costa y me trata como a una niña latosa.

—Será porque aunque sé que de cierto modo le atraes... así es como tú te proyectas y su amistad con Albert no ayuda. —No entiendo... ¿qué tiene que ver Albert con nosotros?

—Mucho. Es de mucha influencia

. — Candy seguía perdida, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar su amiga.

—Verás, Candy. Es admirable la relación que tienes con tu hermano, se adoran. Tú pareces ser la luz de sus ojos, pero... Albert te trata como una niña, como su princesita y cuando estás con él, de pronto tienes siete años y no los diecisiete que estás por cumplir.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Terry?— Karen respira profundo y se ríe mientras Candy aún no agarra la onda.

—Tiene todo que ver, Candy. Son mejores amigos. Terry por un lado te ve de la forma en que Albert te proyecta. Como una niña y tal vez por ser su hermana, guarda sus distancias y disfraza su atracción por ti molestándote.

—¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle a mi hermano que deje de tratarme como una niña, dejar de ser quien soy yo convertirme en una Susana o una Eliza para que Su Majestad Grandchester se fije en mí?

—Hey, hey, tranquila. Párame el caballito, linda. Siéntate. — Le ordena Karen a Candy que se alteró demasiado. —No hay nada mejor que ser uno mismo, Candy, eso está muy bien. Pero a veces unos cuantos cambios no vienen mal. No tienes que convertirte en Susana ni en Eliza. Tú tienes una personalidad preciosa y eres preciosa. Lo único que tienes que trabajar es en abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que tienes diecisiete años. Que necesitas un poco más de determinación, proyección. Mostrar más seguridad y dejar las perretas infantiles que tanto atraen a Terry y no dejará que te vea como la mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo.

—Entonces necesitaré un cambio profundo...— Suspiró con pesar.

—No, Candy. Tu esencia puede seguir siendo la misma, es lo que te hace única y a fin de cuentas, Terry ya te ha querido así. No necesitas cambiar tanto. Sólo acepta a la joven y hermosa mujer que eres y sácale partido a eso...

—No sé cómo...

—Yo sí. Podríamos empezar por... ¡Estas coletas!— Y de dos tirones Karen se deshizo de ellas. —A partir de ahora, querida amiga, comienza la Operación Sexy Girl. W.G.

Continuará...

Hola, amigas. Yo soy Wendy Grandchester, co-autora de este fic por petición de su autora original, RICHIE PECOSA. En efecto, esta historia ya se había subido antes, pero por motivos personales de su creadora, se quedó paralizada. RICHIE ha decidido renovarla y subirla re-editada en conjunto conmigo. En el capítulo anterior yo sólo arreglé un poco la redacción y nada más. En este capítulo y en los próximos, la historia se hará en conjunto y cada participación estará firmada por nuestras iniciales: R.P. & W.G. para que sepan a quién pertenece cada narración. Somos dos escritoras con un estilo muy diferente cada una y nos estamos uniendo para realizar este fic. RICHIE tiene un estilo rosa y romántico. El mío es intenso y apasionado, aún así, esperamos que esta historia sea de su agrado, ya que es para ustedes y de corazón esperamos que la disfruten. Wendy Grandchester.

Agradecemos sus Reviews a:

Rose Grandchester, Betk Grandchester, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba y a las que nos han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos

Las actualizaciones serán semanalmente aun no sabremos si serán una o dos actualizaciones semanales.


	3. Chapter 3

**En Busca de Amor**

**Autora: RICHIE PECOSA**

**Co-autora: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡Vamos, Candy! Arriba ese ánimo, vamos a aplicar nuestra operación Sexy Girl, hay que cambiar toda tu apariencia aniñada, saquémosle brillo a ese diamante que hay dentro de ti. —Karen arrastró a Candy hasta su armario y eligió un jean de talle bajo, a la cadera y una blusa ombliguera de manguillo, una que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños y Candy por remilgosa no se había atrevido a usar.

—Es tiempo de dejar atrás a la niña y darle la bienvenida a la mujer.

—Karen, basta, puedo desvestirme yo. — Se quejó Candy porque Karen estaba tan decidida que comenzó a desvestirla como si se tratara de una niña.

—Y nada de estas sandalias simples y planas, tienes media docena de hermosos tacones agarrando polvo. A ver... éstas te caen de maravilla.

Y entonces digamos que Candy, de un patito feo, poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en un hermoso cisne. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta el recibidor y se escuchaba el alboroto de sus hermanos viendo un partido en la televisión. Cuando Candy se percató que además de Tom, Albert y Jimmy, también estaba Terry en el grupo, quiso seguir de largo hasta la cocina, pero...

—Hola, Candy... ¿Es que ya no saludas?— Le dijo Jimmy empleando todo su sarcasmo.

—Jimmy... no me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí...— Comentó distraída, bueno fingiendo distracción y rehuyendo la mirada de Terry. De pronto se sintió desnuda. Terry la estaba viendo diferente y no apartaba la vista de su ombligo. Se notaba que nunca la había visto de esa manera. Su pelo suelto, cayendo en una cascada de bucles dorados y los tacones que la hacían ganar un poco más de estatura. Lo cierto era que se le estaba cayendo la baba.

— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde van así...?— Preguntó Albert arrastrando la única sílaba de su última palabra, observando, el pequeño, pero significativo cambio en Candy y luego embobándose con Karen como siempre.

—Eh...

—Vamos a dar un paseo. Posiblemente comamos algo. — Dijo Karen con convicción para sacar a Candy del tartamudeo y el nerviosismo.

—Pues que se diviertan...

—Eh... Albert... ¿también queríamos preguntarte si nos prestas tu auto...?

— ¿Que les preste mi qué?— Dijo Albert con los ojos abiertos como platos en los cuales había un cartel con un "No".

—Si quieres quedarte a pie, Al, sólo préstale tu auto a estas dos. — Dijo Terry muerto de la risa y señalando a Karen y Candy despectivo.

—Pues si te lo prestó a ti en varias ocasiones, sabiendo que conduces peor que Bob Esponja, que me lo preste a mí no sería nada. — Todos se rieron menos Terry que se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta de Candy y su visible enfado.

—Bueno, Albert, ¿nos los prestas o no?— Se desesperó Karen y Albert parpadeó.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero por favor... cuídenlo. — Albert le entregó las llaves a Karen como si se tratara de un pedazo de su alma, como si fuera la primera vez que deja a su bebé en el pre-escolar.

—Gracias, cariño. — Karen le dejó un meloso beso en la mejilla que lo dejó sin idea y víctima de las burlas de su hermano y amigos.

—Primero, niñata, entremos aquí. — Una vez en el centro comercial, Karen llevó a Candy a Bellísima Salón & Spa. Un lugar muy elegante, con los equipos más renovadores en el campo de belleza.

—Karen... Mamma mía, pero que guapa estás siempre, bella.— Se apresuró a saludarla su estilista particular. Luigi, un gay guapísimo con un modernísimo corte de cabello, pelinegro, nariz pronunciada y perfilada, jeans ajustadas, unas botas marrones y un suéter cuello de tortuga que combinaba con las botas.

—Buenos tardes, Luigi. Siempre tan guapo, caro mío. Hoy no vengo por mí. He venido para que transformes a questa bambina en una hermosa donna. — Karen señala a Candy que ya estaba roja de vergüenza.

—Será un placer. Luigi adora il transformazioni. Sígueme, ragazza. — Candy fue jalada por Luigi al que sería el comienzo de su transformación.

—Esto será molto facile, tú ya eres bella. Sólo hay que pulirte.— Luigi tomó unas tijeras y cortó por aquí y por allá, cambiando la forma recta del pelo de Candy por unas hermosas capas luego de hacerle unos destellos en tonos castaños y cambiar la forma de su pollina infantil por una sofisticada y ladeada. Agregó un poco de mousse a su pelo para definir sus rizos naturales, los cuales tuvieron más volumen, fuerza y forma y entonces la maquilló sutilmente.

Sentaron a Candy en una silla especial para pedicura y manicura. Se atrevió a más y se hizo unas bellas y delicadísimas uñas postizas.

—Y aquí la tienes, Karen. Missione Sexy Girl completo.

— ¡Dios! Candy... te ves... ¡Fabulosa!— Expresó Karen con toda sinceridad. Candy se veía divina y al fin aparentaba sus muy pronto diecisiete años.

—No exageres, Karen.

— ¿Exagerar? ¡Me quedo corta! Estás preciosa, amiga. ¡Arriba esa autoestima!— Candy por fin sonrió y Luigi quedó más que complacido con su trabajo.

—Ahora sólo falta renovar tu armario, nena. No puedo esperar a que Terry te vea el lunes en la escuela. ¡Se morirá!

—Bueno, como no sea del susto...

— ¡Candy!

—Vale, vale, autoestima por las nubes, entonces. Lo mataré de la impresión.

— ¡Así se habla!

Mientras, en la residencia de los White

—Terry... ¿me acompañas a mi estudio?

—Eh... Claro, Albert. — Disculpándose con Tom y Jimmy, los dos chicos se dirigen al estudio.

—Hace tiempo que quería hablarte de algo...

— ¿Vas a declararme tu amor?

— ¡Por Dios, Terry! ¿Podrías ya madurar?— Se queja Albert molesto, con fastidio.

—Uy, perdón, Excelencia. Si está preocupado por la inflación económica y el calentamiento global, no es mi culpa. — Albert puso los ojos en blanco. Terry no tenía remedio.

—Ya, ya. Lo que quería decirte es... Karen me gusta mucho... demasiado y...

—Dime algo que yo no sepa.—Responde Terry fingiendo un gran bostezo.

— ¡Joder, Terry! Lo que quisiera saber es... ¿crees que yo también le guste?

— ¿Creer? Pues si hasta se acaba de comprar un cachorro y le puso tu nombre.

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó Albert emocionado y con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

—No, tonto. Pero está coladita por ti. Al menos desde los quince has sido su amor platónico.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía. Es que como... ya sabes, le llevo cinco años y...

— ¡Cuánta diferencia! Ni que fueran trescientos años.

— ¿Podrías dejar tu sarcasmo al menos un momento?

—Vale, vale. ¿Cómo te ayudo?

— ¿Tú? En nada.

— ¿Entonces para qué me cuentas?

—Porque es tu hermana y quería saber si...

—Tienes mi permiso. Cuánto antes se casen y te la lleves de casa, mejor.

—Pues ganas no me faltan...

— ¿Eh?

—Nada, nada. Es que no pienso esperar más. Si es cierto lo que dices, que ella también siento algo por mí... entonces me le declararé el mismo lunes... cuando la vaya a dejar en la escuela.

—Muy lindo, muy romántico... ¿y lo harás con tu entrometida hermanita de chaperona?

— ¡Oh no! No había pensado en eso... pero... bueno...

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!—Se adelanta Terry alarmado al adivinar las intenciones de Albert.

—Vamos, Terry. Sólo por un día.

—No soporto a tu Pecosa mimada, Al.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, amigo. Pero entiende por favor que esto es algo de vida o muerte...

— ¡Dios me ayude! Está bien.

—Gracias. Esta te la debo.

—No te apures, te la cobraré con creces.

**R.P. & W.G.**

Candy llegó a su casa sintiéndose renovada por fuera y por dentro. Agradeció que era de noche, sus hermanos no estaban por ninguna parte y Terry y Jimmy tampoco. Eso preservaría la sorpresa.

— ¿Candy?— Su madre la llamó al topársela en el corredor y estaba boquiabierta al ver a su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña tan transformada.

—Buenas noches, mamá...— Saludó un poco insegura y mordiéndose el labio titubeante.

—Candy... te ves...

— ¿No te gusta?

— ¡Pero qué dices! Te ves hermosa, mi niña...— Le expresó con los ojos aguados. Siempre había sido prácticamente la bebé de la casa, pero ahora era simple y llanamente una hermosa jovencita de diecisiete años.

—Gracias... Karen insistió y...

—E hizo muy bien. Quedaste preciosa, Candy. Ya me está cayendo la cuenta de que no eres una niña. Eres una joven preciosa, hija. Llena de virtudes. Muy bella por fuera y por dentro. No lo olvides nunca más. — Su madre la abrazó y lloró con disimulo. Vio como su hija le decía adiós a esa depresión de días que la estaba alarmando.

Candy entró a su habitación y se contempló en el espejo luego de soltar todos los paquetes de su compra. Era ella misma, pero a la vez no se reconocía. Tenía muchos pensares encontrados. Era como si de pronto, las palabras de Karen, su transformación exterior la hubiesen transformado también por dentro. Analizó las referencias de Karen hacia su carácter infantil y la reacción y consecuencias que eso tiene en la forma en que Terry la veía y entonces... la madurez le llegó de golpe.

Ya el lunes había llegado. Candy estaba tan intranquila con respecto a su nueva apariencia que ese día programó su despertador más temprano. Ahora necesitaba más tiempo para su arreglo personal.

—Así que soy una niña boba e infantil, ¿no, Terry? Veamos cómo te queda el ojo ahora, cariño... eso si es que no pierdes tu oportunidad, bombón. — Se dijo la nueva Candy en el espejo luego desperezarse.

Se duchó de pies a cabeza y al salir, con una toalla en la cabeza y otra cubriendo su desnudez, fue directo al armario, a la sección ropa nueva sin saber qué elegir. Terminó decidiéndose por una minifalda blanca de tabletas que le quedaría a medio muslo, una blusa con cuello, sin mangas, era juvenilmente elegante y mostraba el ombligo, blanca, pero estampada con diminutas florecillas en color rosa, unos zapatos de plataforma alta también en color rosa. Eligió un collar, aretes y pulseras combinados entre blanco y rosa. Se maquilló en los mismos tonos con un kit de maquillaje que compró en el salón que se atendió y como Luigi le enseñó, peinó su cabello con mousse y alisó su pollina. El resultado: Una hermosa y espectacular chica de diecisiete años dispuesta a partirle el cuello a todos los chicos de la escuela, pero a uno en específico.

—Albert... ¿Albert?— Candy lo estaba buscando por todas partes y nada que aparecía.

—Albert se fue más temprano, cariño, pero no te preocupes, Terry te está esperando a fuera. — Le dice su madre.

— ¿Terry?— Pregunta ella con asombro.

—Sí, nena. Se ofreció porque Albert tenía que hacer no sé qué cosa. Pero vamos, apúrate. — Su madre prácticamente la echó y ella caminó hacia afuera donde se supone la esperaba Terry.

— ¡Por fin! Además de entrometida también eres...— Terry, al voltearse a verla, se quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo cuando vio su cambio. Su frase murió en su boca al instante y sus ojos parecían quererse salir mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Y creo que llegaremos más tarde si no aterrizas y dejas de mirarme.— Parpadeó varias veces ante la contestación de Candy y salió de su estupor.

—Candy... ¿por qué te has puesto así...?

— Hoy me levanté un poco más temprano, Terry. ¿Ahora sí nos vamos?

—Eh... sí...— Le abrió la puerta del pasajero con torpeza y Candy fue conciente de todo, no perdió detalle y rió para sus adentros. El trayecto a la escuela se hizo en silencio, pero Candy pudo notar que Terry disimuladamente la miraba con el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía.

—¿No crees que tu falda está muy corta?— Le dice serio cuando la ayuda a bajarse del auto y están frente a la entrada de la escuela.

—No. Me parece que está muy bien así. Además, ¿qué importa que esté corta? Nadie se va interesar en esta niña boba, ¿no?— Le sonrió con coquetería e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que meció su cabello hacia un lado dejándole la boca hecha agua.

— ¿Sabe tu hermano que estás vestida así?

—Mi hermano no es mi guarda, Terry. Y además, ¿a ti que más te da?— Le pregunta y sonríe con malicia mientras Terry se pone cada vez más serio y sigue mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué te has hecho? Te ves linda, hermosa.

—Hola, Peter. Tú también te ves guapísimo.— Le contesta Candy al recién llegado compañero de Candy que ignoró por completo a Terry y la saludó meloso con un beso en la mejilla.

—Candy, ¿podemos entrar ya?— Dijo Terry furioso, hirviendo de coraje o... ¿celos?

—Adelántate tú, Terry. Yo me quedaré a charlar un rato con mi buen amigo Peter. — Le guiñó un ojo al chico que se le embobó el semblante y Terry sencillamente no podía creer la actitud de Candy. Nunca deseó tanto ahorcar a alguien. Comenzando por Peter por metido y luego por ella por coqueta.

—No te quedarás aquí hablando con nadie. Llegamos juntos, entramos juntos. — La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la escuela.

—Suéltame ya, ¡animal! ¿Qué te pasa?— Lo manoteó molesta y sobándose el brazo por el que Terry la tenía sujeta.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Tú piensas que yo soy tonto, ¿o qué?

—No lo pienso. Estoy más que segura.

—Deja de hacerte la graciosa. ¿Qué es lo que te traes con ese imbécil?

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora quién es el entrometido?

— ¡Contéstame!— Le exigió molesto y jalándola de nuevo por el mismo brazo. Ya estaban adentro de la escuela y todos observaban la escena con curiosidad aunque no alcanzaban a escuchar la discusión.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. Y hazme el favor de soltarme.

—No hasta que me contestes. — La retuvo con más firmeza, sus ojos azules ardían de rabia y Candy, conciente de lo que pasaba, sonreía por dentro mientras lo miraba con desafío y un atisbo de burla en su sonrisa casi imperceptible.

— ¿Por qué de pronto eso te interesa tanto, Terry? ¿Por qué?

**W.G.**

Continuará...

Hola, chicas.

**Soy Wendy Grandchester**. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el giro que ha tomado la historia. Agradezco el apoyo y aceptación a este fic.

La primera parte de este capítulo fue en conjunto con Richie, espero que esa mezcla les haya gustado también, así como mi parte final.

RICHIE: Gracias por dejarme formar parte de tu idea.

Wendy Grandchester

**Soy Richie Pecosa. **y gracias a ti Wendy por formar parte de mis locas ideas, y a ustedes chicas hermosas por brindarnos una oportunidad con nuestra creación . y por supuesto que es un Terrific

Gracias por sus alertas y rewies

Guest, candice. , dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Laura GrandChester, Rose Grandchester, kary klais.

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

**En Busca de Amor**

**Autora: RICHIE PECOSA**

**Co-autora: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4**

**Capitulo 4**

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Terry... ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago o cómo me visto?

— ¡Me importa ahora!— Grita Terry impulsivo y la retiene de las muñecas.

—A penas comienza el día y ya ustedes dos están matándose... ¡qué novedad!

— Hola, Flammy... eh... Terry ya se iba...

— ¡Wow! Amiga... no sé qué te hiciste, pero por favor... quiero el número de teléfono de tu peluquero.

— ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look?— Le pregunta Candy y se gira por completo modelándole a Flammy su nueva apariencia. Ambas chicas ignoran a Terry por completo y él desaparece hecho una furia.

— ¡Me encanta! Ya era hora de que salieras del cascarón.

—Sí... lamento no haberlo hecho antes...

—Oye... sé que Terry y tú nunca se han llevado bien, pero... cuñadita, me puedes explicar que pasa porque no entiendo nada y que le hiciste a Terry para que se fuera como un toro echando humo por todos lados...

— ¿Yo? Nada, todo comenzó por mi cambio. No sé qué mosca le picó, que si mi falda está muy corta, que si para qué o quién me cambié, bah, sus típicas idioteces.

—Idioteces tal vez, ahora, pero... ¿típicas? No lo creo.

—No sé qué insinúas, Flammy.

—Verás, así con manzanas y peras... ¡Está celoso!

— ¡Bah! Qué celoso ni qué nada, Flammy. A Terry lo que le pasa es que le gusta hacerme la vida de cuadros desde que tengo conocimiento.

—Claro y desde que tienes conocimiento, ¿Terry se ha fijado en tu forma de vestir, te ha sacado a rastras de un sitio sólo porque un chico te hable?

—No, pero...

—Esos son celos, cuñada. Le gustas a Terry. ¡Aterriza!

— ¿De qué hablan chicas?— Se les acerca Karen toda sonriente junto a Annie y Patty.

—Nada particular. Que Terrence está que echa chispas por el nuevo look de Candy.

— ¡Karen!

—Ay, no te hagas, Candy.

—Sí, no te hagas. Ya sabemos perfectamente que esas fueron las intenciones...Responden las demás.

—Veo que tienes una lengua larga, Karen.

—Es que quise buscar más voluntarias para una noble causa.— Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a la cafetería. Muero de hambre.

Las chicas llegan a la cafetería, ordenan y se sientan.

—Mientras todas han hecho leñas con mi nuevo look y los supuestos celos del idiota de Terry... no se han dado cuenta de que Karen anda un poco... ¿distraída?— Comenta Candy con toda la malicia intencionada mientras mira a la aludida.

— ¿Y yo soy la lengua larga? Acabas de arruinar toda la sorpresa, Candy.

— ¿Sorpresa?— Pregunta Patty con los ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

—Así es, chicas. Desde hoy... le digo adiós a mi soltería.

— ¡Cómo! ¡Desembucha!— Exige Flammy.

—Digamos que esta mañana fui secuestrada muy temprano por un apuesto rubio de ojos azules. Me subió en su auto...

— ¿En contra de tu voluntad?— Pregunta Annie alarmada.

—Oh no, yo me subí al auto con todo el gusto...

— ¿En serio?— Pregunta Patty con los ojos gigantes y gesto románticamente soñador mientras que Karen le lanza guiños a Candy que sabe muy bien de quién habla y a Flammy que es lo suficientemente lista como para no darse cuenta.

—El apuesto rubio me invitó a desayunar y yo acepté. Luego él...

— ¿Él qué? ¡Por Dios Karen! Habla ya.

—Con la excusa de limpiarme unas migajas de la boca... me besó.— Terminó Karen por fin y se mordió los labios recordando.

— ¿Te besó?— Pregunta Annie.

—Ujum. Repetidas veces.

— ¿Pero era un extraño, no?

— ¡Ay Patty, por favor! No seas tonta, hablo de Albert.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tanto lo negaron y lo negaron.— Dijo Candy y Karen sonrió con travesura.

—Ahora somos oficialmente cuñadas.

—Así es, Candy. Y si las cosas siguen como van... habrá otra que se despedirá de la soltería...

Las chicas continúan en sus charlas, mientras tanto en otro punto de la cafetería…

—Terry... ¿esa no es Candy?— Pregunta Jimmy al verla caminar hacia los casilleros.

—Sí.— Contesta con fastidio y frustración mientras no puede apartar su mirada de ella.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Donde estaba escondido todo ese potencial?—

dice Jimmy haciendo la forma de silueta.

—Aja si ella misma es y podrías cerrar la jeta— dice Terry de muy mal humor.

—Que geniecito te traes brother cualquiera diría que estas celoso— abriendo la boca—o ¿si lo estás?

— ¡Vete al Diablo, Jimmy!— Terry se va rápido y más mal humorado…

Así paso toda la mañana, las chicas y chicos estuvieron full clases, salieron agotadas con muchos trabajos académicos que realizar, y un cronograma full de actividades y evaluaciones, al dirigirse a la entrada principal del colegio Albert ya estaba esperando a Karen, pero en eso ve a su hermana Candy...

— ¿Candy? ¿Qué te hiciste?

—Esa pregunta la he escuchado toda la mañana si soy yo y esto que ves es mi nuevo look.

—Pero esa falda no está como muy corta y esa blusa le falta como tela, ¿mama te dejo salir vestida así?

—Sí, Albert. En realidad no sé qué es lo que te sorprende tanto. No sé qué es lo que les pasa a todos. El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia. ¿Pensaste que sería una niña toda la vida?

—Hey, hey. Bájame la voz y cálmate que no te he hecho nada.

—Lo siento... es que... bueno, esto es lo que soy ahora, gústele a quién le guste y además, no te he visto asombrarte con los shorts y las minifaldas que se pone Karen.— Le escupe Candy y Albert sigue sorprendido, no con su ropa ya, pero sí con su actitud.

—Mira, Candy, no sé qué te pasa, si te cambiaron también el cerebro, pero sea lo que sea, no es mi culpa. No te desquites conmigo. Si me soprendí con tu ropa, bueno, es natural, soy tu hermano mayor, te cuido y no estoy acostumbrado a verte de esa manera, es todo.

—Lo siento, Al... esto no tiene que ver contigo... mejor me voy un rato sola por ahí. Disculpa.

**R.P. & W.G.**

Candy se fue al patio de la escuela que ya estaba casi desierto a esa hora, pero necesitaba estar sola. Despejar su mente y comprender ella misma sus cambios de ánimo, su actitud.

—Odio que mis estados de ánimo dependan de ti, Terry. ¡Y te odio a ti!— Refunfuña con frustración mientras se sienta sobre el banco.

—Hablando sola como de costumbre... ¡Joder! Pero qué linda estás, Candy.— Expresa el recién aparecido mirando a Candy de arriba abajo de forma vulgar.

Neil no salía de su asombro al ver la transformación de Candy.

— ¿Que haces aquí? eso no es problema tuyo si yo hablo sola o no, ahora vete y déjame.

—Ay, Candy. Aún recordando viejos rencores. Eso fue hace más de un año, olvídalo ya.

—Y lo había olvidado, Neil. Créeme que lo había olvidado. Hasta que te apareciste y como todo lo que haces, me acabas de arruinar la maldita tarde. ¿Por qué no se van todos al diablo y me dejan en paz?

— ¡Uf! La apariencia no fue lo único que te cambiaron. Ahora también te has convertido en todo una fierecilla. Estás re-buena, mami.— Le dice y la sujeta de pronto por la cintura mientras la mira como un depredador.

—Neil... suéltame, por favor.

—No pienso hacerte nada malo, Candy. Sólo quiero decirte lo arrepentido que estoy por... dejarte... de haber sabido que te pondrías tan duraca, mami... ni lo loco te dejaba.

—Pues has perdido la oportunidad. Por favor, déjame o...

— ¿O qué? Aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando, mamacita.— Se le acerca e intenta besarla a la fuerza.

—Suéltame... infeliz... ¡asqueroso!— Forcejeaba y manoteaba a Neil, pero éste la sujetaba más fuerte. Candy se sentía perdida hasta que de pronto se vio libre. Ya no había nadie sobre ella y vio a Neil caer de bruces al piso con la boca rota.

—Levántate, maldito. — Su defensor levanta a Neil del suelo por las solapas de la camisa y lo sujeta fuerte.

—No te tengo miedo, idiota.

—¿Ah no? Pues deberías. — Terry le zumbó otro puñetazo que le reviró toda la cara.— Neil era más bajo y más delgado que él, llevaba todas las de perder.

—Ahora mírala bien. Quiero que la mires muy bien, imbécil. — Terry arrastró a Neil hacia dónde estaba Candy y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que la mires y lo pienses mil veces antes de meterte con ella otra vez.— Neil miró a Candy con todo el odio el rencor del mundo mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Candy estaba nerviosa y afectada, temblaba mientras observaba a Neil marcharse despavorido.

—Candy... ¿estás bien?— Se acercó a ella que temblaba como una hoja.

—Sí... es sólo que... me trajo malos recuerdos. — Confesó llorando y sacudiendo la cabeza de pronto, tratando de espantar las imágenes de esos momentos horribles vividos con Neil.

—No volverá a molestarte más.

—Gracias, Terry. Jamás pensé que tú... bueno... pensé que me besaría y yo no podía hacer nada por...— Hablaba entre sollozos.

—Antes de que ese mierda te bese, le corto la lengua. — Candy se quedó mirándolo asombrada. Terry nunca la había defendido y menos con esa pasión. Ambos se miraron, diferentes, con un nuevo brío. Él enjugaba sus lágrimas dulcemente. Candy nunca lo creyó capaz de semejante ternura.

—Ya no llores, enana entrometida.— Con eso él le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque muy pronto se apagó.

—Pensé que iba arruinarme la vida otra vez... así como arruinó mi primera ilusión, mi primer beso, todo...— Expresó con frustración y mirando hacia el vacío, sus ojos verdes perdidos.

— ¿Arruinó tu beso?

—Fue la peor experiencia que he tenido en la vida.

— ¿Y si te ofrezco una nueva?

— ¿Una nueva?— Preguntó ella desorientada y perdida mientras los zafiros de Terry la miraban con intensidad. Ni él mismo creía lo que decía.

—Una nueva experiencia, Candy. Un nuevo beso. — Los ojos de ella se pusieron gigantes. Soñó con eso por tantos días, por tantas noches.

—Un beso... bueno... es que...— Terry le robó toda oportunidad de quejarse, así como le estaba robando ese beso...

**R.P. & W.G.**

Continuará...

Hola. Les saluda Wendy Grandchester, espero que hayan disfrutado esta nueva etapa, cambios y emociones en Candy. Cada sección de este cap. fue realizada por ambas.

Hola reciban un fraternal saludo de su amiga Richie, agradezco sus hermosos comentarios y me alegro que la historia.

Gracias por sus alertas y rewies:

Amy C.L: saludos amiga y tranquila que no abandonare la historia.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola y gracias por seguir enganchada en la historia y que digo celoso estaba híper mega celosísimo.

y alas personas que leen anónimamente muchísimas gracias tambien


	5. Chapter 5

**En Busca de Amor**

**Autora: RICHIE PECOSA**

**Co-autora: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5**

Había música en el aire mientras Terry le daba a Candy un beso como ningún otro, un beso que en esta vida o en la siguiente, ella jamás podría comparar a sus ilusiones y desengaños pasados. De pronto se sintió en otro mundo, se sintió otra y le costaba creer que Terry fuera el que estaba tomando su rostro con tanta ternura y delicadeza para besarla de esa manera, tan dulce, tan profunda, un beso perfecto para ellos... un beso creado especialmente para ellos y en ese momento.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciéndole, desgraciado?— La magia fue rota de raíz ante un Albert que llegó a la escena fuera de sí junto con Karen y las demás amigas. La recién pareja fue separada abruptamente y apenas podían asimilar todo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Tú, Terrence...

—Albert... yo... no entiendo por qué estás tan...— Terry no hallaba cómo explicarle algo que había surgido tan naturalmente y sobre todo, no entendía esa reacción de Albert, sobre todo... porque él era novio de su hermana y Terry nunca protestó y por el contrario, le alentó. Candy seguí clavada en el suelo a punto de llorar sin saber ya cómo reaccionar. A penas se recuperaba del beso y ahora enfrentaba el hecho de que todo se estuviera haciendo pedazos sólo porque sí.

—Nunca has soportado a mi hermana. Nunca le has dicho nada amable y siempre has aborrecido su existencia... ¿qué es lo que pretendes ahora?

—Albert... cálmate, por favor... sí es cierto que no nos llevábamos bien, pero no la aborrecía... esto sólo ha sido...

—¡Escúchame bien! Con mi hermana no vas a jugar porque te juro que...

—¡Albert! ¡Ya basta! Estás hablando de Terry, ¡por Dios! ¿Por qué estás tratándolo como si fuera un canalla?— Le reviró Karen con el rostro horrorizado y los ojos aguados, defendiendo a su hermano. Las demás chicas estaban boquiabiertas, pero no decían nada. Algunos curiosos se asomaban, se estaba formando tremendo escándalo en el patio de la escuela.

—Esto es diferente, Karen... tu hermano...

—¿Por qué es diferente, Albert? ¿Por qué?— Ya Terry había perdido la calma y se sentía profundamente ofendido por la opinión que tenía de él quien fuera su mejor amigo.

—Porque no la quieres. Porque... no sé qué diablos estabas pensando, pero si la lastimas...—Se le acercó de forma amenazante.

—¡Ya basta todos! No soy una maldita chiquilla en pañales y no necesito que vengan todos a sacar la cara por mí. ¿Qué diablos es lo que les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme ser? Yo soy la que decido de quién me enamoro, a quién beso y ya me las arreglaré yo con las consecuencias. ¿Acaso yo me meto en sus malditas vidas? ¿Les digo lo que tienen que hacer? No, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces vivan sus vidas y a mí no me fastidien!— Cuando Candy por fin abrió la boca, todos los demás parecieron haber perdido el habla, en especial Albert.

—¡Espera! Candy, ¿a dónde vas?— Candy salía de la escuela casi corriendo y todos avanzaban detrás de ella. Albert la llamaba, pero ella seguía a paso firme y lo ignoraba.

—Candy, regresa aquí.— La pecosa detuvo un taxi y emprendió la marcha dejándolos a todos frustrados y con ojos furiosos puestos en Albert, en especial los zafiros de Terry que le clavaban como dagas, hablando sin palabras.

—Mira lo que has provocado...

—¿Yo? Disculpa, pero todo iba muy bien hasta que tú apareciste como una bestia irracional y arruinaste un momento importante.— Discutían Terry y Albert mientras las chicas se miraban unas a otras.

—Bueno, bueno, ya. Aclaremos unas cuantas cosas. Primero que nada, tú, Albert, tienes que entender que Candy no es una niña y sólo habría que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta de que siempre ha vivido enamorada de Terry y él de ella. No puedes controlarla y no puedes meterte en su vida. Lo que tú viste, lo que hace un rato pasó, es problema de ellos, ¡ellos! Es de dos, no tienes vela en ese entierro.

—¡Es mi hermana!

—¡Y Terry es tu mejor amigo! ¿O se te olvidó?

—No, y como su mejor amigo, lo conozco y no me creo ese repentino interés...

—Y tú estás con mi hermana y todo el maldito tiempo lo que hice fue apoyarte, en cambio tú... sólo te faltó que me llamaras gusano ante ella.— A pesar del metal alto de voz de Terry, su reclamo estaba cargado de dolor y Albert lo sintió, aunque el orgullo hacía que se mantuviera implacable.

—Ahora sé bien quién eres, Albert y agradezco en el fondo esta situación porque me ha quedado claro lo que piensas de mí. Sólo algo te digo, señor perfecto, si estás predicando la moral en calzoncillos y lastimas a mi hermana, te las verás conmigo, después de todo... el ladrón juzga por su condición, ¿no?— Con todo su sarcasmo e ironía, Terry le reviró la ofensiva a Albert, dejándolo mudo por unos instantes.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no lastimaría a Karen, me conoces...

—No, pensaba, pero no... no te conozco y... lo que pasó con Candy, simplemente surgió, del corazón y se dio, así no más y no sé a dónde me vaya a llevar todo esto, pero te advierto que por encima de ti... lo voy a vivir. Hasta pronto. "Amigo".— Puso la misma dósis de sarcasmo y le sonrió de lado y luego se marchó.

—Candy... no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero eres mi hija y necesito que hables, necesito saber por qué has llegado así.— Candy se encontraba en su habitación con el rostro desfigurado de tanto llorar y durante un buen rato se había negado hablar, preocupando a su madre enormemente.

—¡Que estoy harta, mamá! ¡Todos me tienen harta! Desde hace unos días no me dejan vivir, están pendiente de todo lo que hago, se entrometen en mi vida. Antes no existía para ninguno de ustedes, fui casi invisible y de pronto un maldito peinado y una ropa nueva los ha atraído a todos y me han hecho la vida imposible desde entonces, ¡eso me pasa!

Pacientemente, su madre escuchó la descarga que le lanzó Candy, no interrumpió, dejó que se sacara todo de adentro. Cosas que Candy ya no podía guardarse por más tiempo, porque se había escudado en fingir una exagerada inocencia e ignorar su crecimiento, sus cambios y los desengaños, los había atiborrado en el armario hasta que no cupieron más y salieron disparados volviendo todo un caos emocional.

—No creo que la culpa la tenga el peinado y tu ropa, cariño. El cambio no ha sido por fuera, la que ha cambiado has sido tú. Ahora te has mostrado como eres realmente y los demás no lo asimilan.

—Pues lo harán, lo harán porque no pienso aguantarme ninguna estupidez más. Sobre todo de Albert, hubieras visto el espectáculo que armó cuando Terry me besó y...— Se dio cuenta que habló de más y cubrió su boca al tiempo que agrandó sus ojazos verdes.

—Ahora entiendo todo. Un beso y un hermano mayor muy celoso, ¿es eso?

—Arruinó mi momento, mamá. Y no sólo eso... hubieras escuchado las cosas tan horribles que le dijo a Terry.— Lloró nuevamente al recordar todo y la forma tan dura en que Albert se expresó del que toda la vida había sido como otro hermano más.

—Ya me lo imagino. Pero, Albert siempre ha sido muy apegado a ti, desde que naciste, Albert... te tomó para él y su amor hacia a ti, más que un hermano es como un padre. Tiene que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que no eres una niña, pero él te ve como su bebé y es algo que no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. No dudo en que vendrá a disculparse y en cierto punto... después de que tú y Terry se demostraran ese odio mutuo... no puedes pretender que se tome así de bueno el hecho que de pronto se estén besando.

—Albert dijo que Terry no me quería, que está jugando conmigo...— Otra punzada de dolor la atravesó de punta a punta y nuevamente saboreó sus lágrimas.

—Albert dijo eso porque le salió el instinto sobreprotector, pero tarde o temprano entenderá que tú y Terry son tal para cual y que ya bastante se habían tardado en comenzar.—Candy no dijo nada, pero por dentro se sorprendía por lo transparente que era todo y se sintió una tonta al pensar que había disimulado muy bien sus sentimientos.

—¿Y si Albert tiene razón? Son amigos, debe conocer bien sus andanzas... tal vez yo sólo he sido una tonta más que...

—Candy, no te tires al suelo de esa manera. Sé que Neil te rompió tu primera ilusión, pero no debes etiquetar a todos los chicos con el mismo sello. Sólo date tiempo, dejen que las cosas surjan, que fluyan... no te detengas, pero no te apresures. La vida no es predecible, puede que sí, puede que no, sólo vive, hija, vive porque sólo tienes una vida.— Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y en el justo momento tocaban a la puerta.

—No quiero recibir a nadie, mamá.

—Está bien. Creo que quien sea, entenderá.— Candy asintió y su madre fue abrir la puerta.

—Hola, señora... ¿puedo ver a Candy?

—Terrence...—Candy miraba a su madre desde la cama con una expresión de total asombro y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la colcha mientras su madre esperaba de ella una respuesta que no llegaba.

—Por favor... necesito hablarle...

—Pasa, Terry.— Candy fulminó a su madre con la mirada desde la distancia, pero ésta se limitó a dejar pasar a Terry y luego se marchó, dejándolos solos y confiando en la prudencia de ambos.

—Hola, pecosa. Llevo horas marcándote, pero...

—No quería hablar con nadie.— Le contestó seca y Terry suspiró y se acercó hasta su cama. Luego de dudar por unos segundos, se sentó a su lado.

—Entiendo. Yo tampoco quería ver a nadie... Candy, yo necesito saber si... ¿te ofendí?— Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y en los suyos, aunque parecían serenos como el cielo... había una inquietud profunda, una desesperación.

—No sé a qué te refieres.— Le contestó Candy y no hizo contacto directo con su ojos. Terry volvió a exhalar.

—Cuando te besé, sentí hacerlo y lo hice, pero nunca quise que te sintieras mal, yo sólo sentí besarte, pero si te he hecho sentir mal, sólo dímelo y si quieres, no me vuelves a ver más.— Candy no estaba preparada para eso y mucho menos para no verlo cuando gracias a ese beso sus sentimientos habían crecido y se habían definido muchísimo más.

—No me he sentido mal y no pienso no volverte a ver. El beso, el momento, todo fue perfecto, Terry, fue muy lindo... aunque tal vez no hayan sentimientos envueltos, pero fue un momento precioso y lamentablemente no me arrepiento.— Terry se había quedado impactado al escucharla. Era como si la chiquilla despistada hubiera desaparecido y quedara ante él una misteriosa metamorfosis que no se explicaba.

—Sí los hay, Candy. Hay sentimiento, al menos de mi parte los hay.

—¡Claro! El odio también es un sentimiento.— Le sonrió con ironía y él también, pero a la vez eso le dolió y lo desconcertó. ¿Ella lo odiaba?

—¿Quién dice que te odio?

—Nunca has podido estar en el mismo espacio que yo.

—Eso sólo ha sido un juego tonto por parte de los dos y lo sabes, Candy.— Esta vez Terry se fue directo con una gran verdad, la cual ella no pudo debatir.

—No parecías tomar nada en serio y mucho menos a mí.

—No te portabas seria. Osea... siempre fuiste una niña en su pequeño mundo y no encontré cabida ahí para mí, excepto...

—¿Hacerme la vida de cuadros?

—Era divertido.

—Era...— Candy le sonrió con melancolía, pero luego estalló en una carcajada nerviosa.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me gusta tu risa. Ríete más, por favor...— Le rogó con una mirada intensa, pero Candy ya no fue capaz de reír, se puso adorablemente nerviosa otra vez.

—Y si ya no es divertido... ¿cómo es ahora?

—Ahora... es excitante, pero lo mejor es que ahora no sabemos lo que es y es mejor así.— Candy se quedó sin entender pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Es mejor que no sepamos lo que tenemos?

—Eso lo hace emocionante y... si la curiosidad mata al gato... podemos ir descubriéndolo...— Mientras la arrullaba y adormecía con su voz, fue acercándose cada vez más y lentamente, dulce, volvió tomar sus labios, los acarició con los suyos. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama de ella, de modo que pudieran quedar de frente y jugueteando primero con sus labios, los fue besando cuando fue el momento y éste beso fue más intenso que el anterior, mejor recibido y aprovechó su boquita entre abierta para irle introduciendo su lengua. De a poco, sin asustarla, en sutiles movimientos se fue ganando su confianza y se besaron en nombre de todos los años y sueños en que habían esperado que ese momento sucediera.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?— Le preguntó Terry sonriendo y sin perder el contacto de su mirada.

—Besas muy lindo. Con el alma. — Le contestó aún relamiendo sus labios y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Quisieras intentarlo?

— ¿Otro beso?— Ella aún sentía algo de pena y lo deleitó con sus mejillas rosaditas. Tan dulce su rubor y su inocencia espontánea, esta vez natural y no con la exageración de fingir.

—Bueno, también los besos, pero no me refería sólo a eso.

— ¿Y entonces...?

—A que andemos. Tú y yo.— Candy tragó grueso. No entendía del todo o tenía miedo de entender o tal vez lo peor, entender mal.

—¿Andar? ¿Como si fuera tu novia?

—Ujum. ¿Quieres?

Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, pero en silencio. La respuesta se agolpaba en sus labios, se estrellaba en la puerta, pero no lograba derribarla y mientras, él esperaba la respuesta.

W.G.

Continuará...

¡Hola! Soy Wendy Grandchester. Antes que todo, en nombre mío y de Richie, les pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, la autora tuvo problemas con su internet, haciendo imposible que se pudiera actualizar, entre otros asuntitos personales, pero ya estamos de vuelta.

Personalmente, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, pues Richie me dio el permiso para realizarlo por mi cuenta, espero no les moleste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por darle oportunidad a este fic.

Gracias por comentar:

CONNY DE G, helen franco, Iris Adriana, kary klais, LizCarter, nerckka, candice. w. andrydeg, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester

Bueno, sutilmente se han ido enfatizando los cambios y actitudes de Candy, poco a poco se irá formando todo.

Un beso,

Wendy

Mil disculpas por el retraso y como ya les comento Wendy tuve problemillas, pero ya estamos de vuelta….

Richie


	6. Chapter 6

**En Busca de Amor**

**Autora: RICHIE PECOSA**

**Co-autora: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6**

— Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Le preguntó Terry impulsivo, ilusionado y muy seguro de sí mismo, arrogancia pura. Sin embargo...

—Terry...

—No quieres... ¿verdad? Debí suponerlo... y no es para menos luego de...

— ¡Terry!— Tuvo que interrumpirlo con la voz firme para que no siguiera parloteando.

—Lo siento, dime...— Ya su ánimo no era el mismo, aunque sonreía, estaba apagado y eso le dolió un poco a Candy también.

—No es que no quiera, Terry. He estado enamorada de ti desde... ya no sé desde cuando, perdí la cuenta. Imaginé muchas veces éste momento, escenas que jamás le he compartido a nadie... sin embargo... lo he esperado tanto que ahora... ahora todo junto es demasiado para mí.

—Entiendo... es que yo... lo vi todo tan fácil... yo sólo quiero intentarlo porque me di cuenta que siempre me gustaste, siempre, pero...

—Necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar todo... hasta ayer... yo sólo conocía tus desplantes y comentarios ácidos y ahora... estás enamorado de mí y aunque parezca... no es tan fácil de digerir... créeme, estoy manejando muchas emociones...— Terry pudo ver la angustia en su rostro, en sus gestos, su confusión. Respiró profundo y le sonrió dulce.

—Es verdad. Creo que han sido muchas emociones fuertes, muchos cambios. Nunca entendí del todo la historia que tuviste con Neil... jamás pensé que te hubiera afectado a tal grado. Bueno... lamento mucho haber venido a importunarte...— Se revolvió nervioso en la cama y tomó una de sus manos, como necesitando sentirla de alguna manera, tenerla cerca. Por primera vez apreció su delicado tacto y sintió no querer desprenderse de ella jamás.

—Todo lo contrario. Te agradezco que hayas venido por mí... que le hayas dado importancia a lo que pasó... que estés aquí... no me lo hubiera esperado nunca... lo siento...—Se disculpó en caso de que resultara ofendido, pero estaba siendo honesta.

—Tienes razón, no te cohíbas en decirme la verdad. Me porté como un idiota muchas veces. Pero sabes... cuando te vi... como eres realmente, la Candy que tú tanto te empeñaste en esconder y que ahora no puedes contener... cuando nos besamos yo pienso que... empezamos nuevamente, de cero. Y eso pretendo. Quiero que empecemos nuevamente. Quiero ser tu amigo, quiero conocerte... a la nueva Candy... tus miedos, tus secretos... te propongo eso hasta que estés lista... ¿quieres?

—Terry...— Soltó un llanto tierno aunque sonreía y Terry se derritió por completo. La abrazó y así la retuvo.

—Gracias por estar aquí, de verdad...

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Candy. Yo sentí estar aquí contigo. Pero por favor... ya no llores...

—Es que no me lo creo, Terry. No me creo que estés aquí ni lo que me estás diciendo...

—Pero estoy aquí y todo lo que te he dicho, te juro que es verdad.

—No juegues conmigo, Terry. Sólo te pido eso. Te he esperado mucho, mucho tiempo...

—Shhh. Jamás jugaría contigo. Tu hermano me arrancaría la cabeza de todas formas.— Le dijo sin deshacer el abrazo. Se sintió tan especial sentirla tan cerquita de su pecho, escuchando sus sollozos, su respiración agitada y su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

—¡Albert! ¡Dios! Hasta he interferido con tu amistad con Albert...— Volvió a llorar nuevamente, Terry le enjugó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Pecosa... no llores, lo que menos quiero es presionarte. El asunto con Al, déjamelo a mí, ¿sí?

—Ujum.— Fue todo lo que ella dijo, la verdad era que Terry estaba muy conmovido viendo su carita roja, ella era tan dulce, hasta su llanto era tan angelical, sus ojos enormes cristalizados se quedaron en su alma.

—Bueno, me voy para que te calmes y descanses. Además no quiero que Albert me encuentre aquí contigo... él y yo tenemos mucho que hablar...

—No se peleen, por favor...— Le suplicó y Terry supo que por ella él haría cualquier cosa.

—Te prometo que seré todo un caballero. Bueno, ya, duerme un poco.— Ella se recostó y él la arropó. Tuvo la tentación de dejarle un beso en los labios, estuvo a punto, ella misma pensó que lo haría, pero sus labios terminaron por posarse en su frente, defraudándola.

EN CASA DE TERRY

Terry llega a su casa muy emocionado, debido los sucesos vividos con Candy, llega cantando y muy alegre al llegar al recibidor se encuentra con sus padres.

— Hola familia ¿cómo están?— Sus padres se quedan perplejos al ver esa actitud tan simpática y se miran uno al otro.

—¡Vaya! ¿A qué debemos tanta felicidad, hijo?—Pregunta Richard con ironía y de pronto Terry se vuelve algo serio, de pronto siente vergüenza porque si bien su reencuentro con Candy no fue del todo malo, tampoco fue lo que él esperaba.

—Nada, papá. Sólo me siento bien hoy... ¿tiene algo de malo saludarlos?

—Pues que poco te dura a ti el encanto, Terry. Si no te fue bien con tu recién descubierto amor, sólo dale tiempo, que ella cae.— Terry detuvo sus pasos en seco al escuchar el argumento de su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¿Tú que sabes?

—Soy tu madre, querido. Mi sexto sentido me lo dice. Tómatelo con calma, cielo, ve despacio y dale tiempo. No todo es tan fácil para esa niña como parece. Se paciente.

—Gracias, mamá. Ahora, si me permiten, me voy a descansar.

—Terry... ven aquí un momento.— Lo llamó Richard con algo de autoridad y Terry puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se atrevió a desafiarlo. Eleanor sabiamente se retiró a la cocina para dejar a los "hombres solos.

—¿Qué pasa papá?— Preguntó con fastidio y Richard sonrió.

—Entiendo tu frustración. Eso mismo que estás pasando lo pasé muchas veces. Las mujeres, hijo, son diferentes. No son tan básicas y simples... y tratándose de Candy... bueno... ella debe ser el tipo de chica sensible, tierna y romántica. Es de la que aprecia los detalles. Haz como dijo tu madre, ve despacio, pero no te duermas en los laureles. Llénala de detalles, de motivos. Es muy simple. Llámala antes de dormir, ofrécete a llevarla a casa. Pregúntale por lo que ha hecho, como le fue el día... flores, bombones... Candy es esa clase de chica.— Terry de pronto se sintió avergonzado por lo malcriado y caprichoso que se había comportado cuando su padre sólo estaba ayudando.

—Gracias, papá. Lo tomaré en cuenta y... perdóname por mi actitud, es que...

—No hay problemas. El amor nos pone así.— Richard le guiñó un ojo y Terry le correspondió con una sonrisa tristona, luego siguió hasta su habitación.

EN CASA DE CANDY

—¿Se puede?— Pregunta Albert a la puerta de la habitación de Candy la mañana siguiente. Candy respira profundo, pero lo invita a pasar, conciente de que tarde o temprano ese momento tenía que llegar.

—Buenos días, princesa...— Candy se derritió ante el adjetivo infantil, pero lo aceptó, era una señal de paz, aunque ya no se sentía como la princesita de la casa, de hecho, esos tratos comenzaron a parecerle ridículos, pero es su hermano... y lo raro sería que un día él dejara de llamarla así. Le dolería en cierta manera, pensó.

—Buenos días, Al.

—Te traje el desayuno. — Ella estaba sorprendida y Albert se acercó a su cama con la bandeja. Candy se la acomodó en el regazo y Albert se sentó, resopló y sonrió con debilidad mientras pensaba cómo empezar.

—Candy... realmente vine a disculparme por lo que pasó... Lo siento... dije cosas que no debí decir y sé que te avergoncé y te hice sentir mal delante de nuestros amigos y de Terry...

—Lo cierto es que estoy muy sorprendida contigo, Al. Espera unos celos aceptables, eres mi hermano mayor, pero... la forma en que te expresaste de tu mejor amigo...

—Lo sé, Candy. Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me pesa. Por eso quería disculparme primero contigo... y ya hablaré con él. — Acaricia con ternura su mejilla mientras ella se mete un bocado de frutas.

—Ustedes tienen una amistad muy bonita, Al. No la rompan por mí.— Albert percibió la angustia en su voz y se sintió fatal.

—No tiene por qué romperse, Candy. Ya Karen me abrió bastante los ojos y... aunque se me hace un poco difícil porque... eres mi hermanita y no me acostumbro a que creciste, a tu cambio tan... drástico... a que estés enamorada... de Terry...— Hizo énfasis cuando especificó el nombre de su amor y Candy bajó la vista, rehuyéndole a la ironía de la realidad.

—Lo sé. Yo misma aún asimilo todo... pero quiero que entiendas, que todos entiendan que no soy una niña, soy capaz de decidir y como todos, quiero mi privacidad... mi libertad... ¿entiendes?—Albert asintió y tomó una de sus manos por un momento. Contempló sus delicadas y hermosas uñas acrílicas... cada indicio de que ya no era una niña.

—Lo que nunca cambiará, Candy es que a mis ojos siempre serás mi hermana pequeña, mi princesa y no podré evitar el querer cuidarte, el que te cele de vez en cuando será inevitable... vete acostumbrando a eso. Sin embargo... soy racional y... flexible. Te daré tu espacio y como dijo Karen... te dejaré cometer tus propios errores, pero quiero que tengas presente que yo siempre estaré a aquí para ti, siempre. Les deseo suerte a los dos... debe ser maravilloso tener a mi hermana y mejor amigo juntos, pero... si Terry te hace algo... hasta ahí llegó mi amistad con él.

—Esa amenaza puedes dirigírsela a él cuando hablen y resuelvan sus diferencias... ah y recuerda... que tú estás con su hermanita... así que... están en el mismo barco... que no se vire la tortilla...— Volvió a sentir resignado.

— Niña Candy, ¿se puede?—pregunta la nana tocando la puerta. — Sí, nana, pasa.

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato.— Se despidió Albert, dándole el paso a la nana. La nana pasa junto con las empleadas a dejar los obsequios que le mando Terry.

— Estos presentes acaban de llegar para ti mi niña. — Los colocan en una mesa y se retiran. Candy mira los regalos sorprendida... —¿Quién me los habrá mandado? Son de Terry...— Leyó con asombro.

—¡No lo puedo creer!— Se llevó las tarjetas al pecho y luego la abrió.

Las tarjetas dicen lo siguiente:

La del peluche:

"Vi esta linda gatita y no aguanté

las ganas de obsequiártela,

espero te guste y te decidas pronto,

tu amigo Terry."

—La segunda tarjeta del arreglo floral:

"Unas rosas para otra rosa mucho más bonita,

sé que opacarás con tu enorme belleza a estas rosas,

pero te las mando con todo mi corazón,

debo confesarte algo, me encanto besarte,

robarte esos besos, probar tus labios, y tú me encantas,

tu admirador, porque en eso me convierto

desde este momento en tu admirador,

y no secreto sino público,

quien te quiere tu amigo Terry

esperando convertirse en algo mas ,

un beso cuídate."

Continuará...

Hola, les saludan Wendy Grandchester y Richie Pecosa, esperamos hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Gracias por comentar:

hellen franco, dulce lu, LizCarter, Iris Adriana, Candyce W. AndrydeG, Amy C.L

hellen franco: Sí Tenemos Face, si nos das el tuyo te agregamos.

Bonita tarde, chicas.

W. Grandchester

R. Pecosa


End file.
